


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°129 : « Sabre-laser »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [129]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Padawan Ahsoka, Young Ahsoka, she's cute, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: L'une des étapes fondamentales de la formation d'un Padawan consistait en la fabrication de son compagnon de toujours, le sabre-laser.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°129 : « Sabre-laser »

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka commençait à me manquer...

Rien n’était plus important pour un Jedi que son sabre-laser. Il s’agissait d’ailleurs de la seule possession qui lui était autorisée. Même si un Jedi était encouragé à régler chaque conflit par la parole plutôt que par les armes, son sabre-laser était le garant de sa survie, tout autant que l’était sa maîtrise de la Force. 

Et en temps de guerre ouverte, il était primordial.

C’était pour cela qu’Ahsoka s’appliquait, plongée dans la construction de celui qui allait l’accompagner sur le front, dans sa nouvelle vie de Padawan – et probablement jusqu’à la fin de sa vie de Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Notre petite Togruta préférée s'apprête à rencontrer notre Anakin adoré, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ;)


End file.
